


A Hurt Niall.

by niall_ate_mynamee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt Niall, Hurt/Comfort, Niall-centric, Other, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niall_ate_mynamee/pseuds/niall_ate_mynamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt I received on Tumblr: </p><p>'It's a rainy chilly day here and I am in desperate need of some Niall centric zianourry. Where nialls sicker hurt and there is an immense amount if snuggling and over protectivness and mothering going on'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hurt Niall.

The boys of One Direction finally have a weekend off just to relax before they continue with their tour. As the sun was shining brightly there in London, the boys decided they would play a little football **_(or soccer)._ **

“Come on, Ni! Hurry up and get out here!” Zayn called to his blonde friend who was slowly dragging himself behind his fellow band members. He hadn’t told anyone, but his knee was extremely painful today. He held back the cringes and whimpers of pain that threatened to show. He refused to let himself ruin their day off.

“I’m coming, Zaynie!” The Irishman stuck his tongue out, earning chuckles from all around. As he finally approached the group, his knee was in excruciating pain. He literally felt like there was a fire spreading through his whole left leg. It was getting much harder to put pressure on his already messed up knee.

“We’ll play two on three? Zayn and I on one team, and you guys on the other.” Louis suggested as he picked up the ball in his arms. The other nodded in agreement and got into position.

“AND START!” Harry yelped, a grin plastered on his face as excitement and happiness spread throughout his body. As Louis kicked the ball into play, Niall knew he’d regret ever agreeing to this. The first step he took towards Louis, his knee was already burning. If this carried on, he’d need his knee surgery very, very soon. A few minutes into the game was when it happened. Niall was too concentrated on the game that he completely forgot about his knee. As he went to tackle Zayn, he heard a sickening crack and next thing he knew, he was laying on the ground in agonizing pain. He sat in shock for a minute, before he felt the tears roll down his pale cheeks. Liam saw the fall and immediately sprinted towards his blonde friend.

“Niall!” He yelped in concern, kneeling down next to him. Niall was, by now, rolling around in pain, clutching his knee to his chest. The other three finally realized what happened and were by the other two in a matter of seconds.

“Nialler, what happened?!” Zayn asked frantically. The Bradford lad watched as Niall slowly opened his eyes, the blue glistening with unshed tears that threatened to fall.

“M-My knee. H-Hurts.” He whimpered. Liam carefully unwrapped Niall’s fingers from his knee and gently began to straighten the knee. He stopped abruptly as Niall let out an ear piercing scream and shook his head viciously.

“D-Don’t touch it!” Niall cried, his fingers gripping the grass that lay around him.

“Ni, I have to look at it. I need to see how bad it is.” The Wolverhampton boy said softly, brushing the blonde locks from his younger friends forehead. Niall let out a small whimper but finally nodded, his baby blue eyes staring up at the older lad with pain.

“I’ll be careful, promise. Haz, go get some ice and Lou, go call Paul and explain what’s happened.” The youngest and eldest members both nodded and rushed off doing what they were instructed.

“Ni, has your knee been hurting all day?” Zayn asked, tangling his fingers in the blonde mop of hair. Niall bit his lip and nodded, earning a sigh from the Bradford lad.

“Why didn’t you tell us? We wouldn’t have made you play if we had known.” He sighed.

“I-I didn’t want to ruin our day off.” He whispered, turning his head to the other side. He felt a hand softly rub circles on his knuckles before he heard Zayn’s voice followed.

“You wouldn’t have ruined our day, babes. Your health is so much more important than anything. We could have just watched films all day.” He hummed, leaning down to press a lingering kiss on his injured friends forehead. Just then, Louis and Harry came running out, follow by a concerned looking Paul.

“I can’t leave you boys alone for one minute.” Paul chuckled, placing an ice pack on Niall’s swollen knee.

“How’re you feeling Niall?” He asked, kneeling down besides him. Niall nodded and smiled up at the five people surrounding him. “I’m alright. It’s not hurting as much now.” The group sighed in relief and smiled down at the blonde. “I’m sorry we couldn’t finish the game.” He sighed. “Ni, what have I told you? You don’t need to apologize. We care about your health so much. We hate seeing you in pain.”

~~~~~

An hour later, Niall was tucked up in his bed with his band mates fussing over him.

“Do you need anything?”

“Are you comfortable enough?”

“Do you need more pain meds?”

“Shall I get you a drink?”

“Do you need food?” Several questions were thrown at him and he was beginning to get a head ache. All he wished was for his best friends to cuddle him and whisper sweet things in his ear. He didn’t need them fussing over him.

“Ni, are you al-“

“YES! Please…I’m sorry for yelling, but can you boys just please cuddle me? I don’t want you guys running around for me. I just want to snuggle up to you four and got to sleep. Please, can we just do that?” He whispered. The four boys shared glances before smiling and nodding.

“Of course we can, babe. Let’s just cuddle.” Harry said, climbing into the bed. He wrapped a protective arm around the blonde, who happily snuggled deeper into his side. Liam got in the other side of Niall. Zayn behind Harry and Louis behind Liam. Everyone placed a hand on Niall so they knew he was there and alright. That night was spent laughing, talking, joking, telling stories, snuggling and smiles. Niall loved these boys more than anything. They were his brothers, his best friends. They were his family. He never thought, in his 19 years of life, that he would ever become this young man. He never thought he would become best friends with four amazing lads that would do anything to protect him. He’d take a bullet any day for these guys. As he listened to the chatter around him, he couldn’t help but grin as he watched his best mates faces light up as they laughed and joked around. He sighed in content as he felt Harry’s arm, unconsciously, squeezed tighter around his shoulders. Liam’s arm fit securely around his waist.

“I love you, boys.” He whispered as he felt sleep finally take over him. Kisses were prepped over his face and hair as he heard the soft hums of each boy.

“We love you too, Ni.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send in some of your own prompts. :)


End file.
